halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Hale
Nathaniel Hale, called Nathan by those close to him and General Hale by those under his command, was a known insurrectionist leader and founder of the United Independence Front on New Tyre. He was originally part of the Colonial Military Administration but became dissimilar towards Earth's control over all of humankind and became a revolutionary not out of hatred but principle. He fought for numerous years against the UNSC for the independence of his home world and scored several victories, notably capturing several ships from the the UNSC including briefly controlling the cruiser, the UNSC Illustrious. However in the face of Covenant invasion and the destruction of his home he allied himself with the UNSC to save New Tyre and then abandoned his war with the government for the greater good of the human race. Biography Early Life Hale was born to a colonist family on New Tyre in 2488. Hale enjoyed a very normal and happy childhood on the frontiers of the colony, despite the growing unease in the colonies and remembers the day he learned that Eridanus II went up in rebellion. Graduating from school, he decided that it was time for him to venture off and find his place in the galaxy so he chose to enlist in the military for the experience of being in a line of work that posed risks and consequences. His parents had mixed feelings on the matter as his mother had reservations but his father fully supported his decision. In 2507 he signed up for the Colonial Military. Military Years and Desertion Hale adjusted well to military life, the order and structured nature of it complemented his organized personality. After graduating from training he chose to pursue a career as a non-commissioned officer. After six weeks of vacuum and microgravity training Hale was assigned to the CMA Harmony in Gold. After the allegiance of CMA personnel had begun to come into question and the UNSC was slowly shifted resources from the CMA to NAVCOM and UNICOM. But the Administration had not been totally usurped yet and it still functioned around New Tyre, so the effects were not so noticeable yet. Regardless he was bothered by the bureaucracy, accounts of corruption, and the worsening economic conditions on New Tyre as corporate conglomerates tightened their grip on the planet. Insurrectionist activity flared on the planet, attacking corporations and government buildings, trying to overthrow the UNSC. Hale was often stuck with desk jobs that no one else wanted to do but rose through the ranks through his focused nature and diligence in duty and in three years was a junior commissioned officer and would fight in several brushfire skirmishes against angry colonists. In 2511 he was horrified when he saw the on Mamore that killed millions of people on the news and wondered what the rebels could have hoped to gain from it. However as years wore on he saw the Colonial Military be increasingly sidelined and the UNSC become more and more heavy handed in it's dealings with colonists. In 2512 his unit was sent to deal with a settlement in the agricultural regions that was in revolt as a result of the corporate stranglehold on the town. They went in and the fight didn't last an hour. They encountered nothing but a barely armed group of angry farmers who broke when bullets started to fly. In the end they surrendered and were disarmed. Hale presumed it was over then but it wasn't. They were dozens of arrests and dissenters were beaten down. Outraged by the beatings, Hale tried to intervene but was ordered to stand down or face court-martial. Then several ring leaders were taken aside and executed on the spot. Being a colonist himself, Hale could not help but sympathize with the colonists and began having doubts on who's side he's on. In 2513 Hale went AWOL and vanished from his post. It was initially believed that he had been abducted but then it was then discovered that he had embezzled huge sums of money before vanishing. He reappeared in 2514 partaking in a rebel raid and it became obvious that Nathaniel J. Hale had not been kidnapped and had defected to the Insurrectionists. New Tyrian Insurrection Hale did defect to the rebels, bringing with him a hefty sum of money to fund the rebel cause. He could not serve the UNSC any longer, not with it's corrupt bureaucracy and especially not when New Tyre was suffering. However despite that, he did not actually believe that the UNSC was evil and did not display the same open hatred for the UNSC or the people who fought for it as many of his comrades did. The center of his views was the belief that humanity should never be rule by one force, that it should be allowed to live freely under self-ruling planet-states. From the struggles of ordinary colonists and his own personal beliefs he was impassioned to help free New Tyre from the control of the UNSC. He defected to a small but growing rebel group and found that he was one of the few people there with actual military experience, the rest being unhappy colonists or less savory people. Quickly replacing the former leader, Hale with his military experience and logistical skills, was able to completely reorganize the group. Using his old CMA connections he helped completely rearm the movement, locating old weapons caches, taping into bank accounts, and tracking down former or disgruntled soldiers as prospective recruits. The cell's activities became exponentially more organized and coordinated with several smaller bands joining Hale's cell, eventually expanding into a cohesive unit, with a now General Hale as it's commanding officer. In 2515 Hale christened their group the "United Independent Front". Still remembering the Haven arcology bombing, Hale vowed that they would never commit atrocities like that. Following their declaration of intent, Hale drafted a charter details their group's rules of engagement; No civilian targets whatsoever, no cruel torture or execution of prisoners, no biological or chemical weapons, and several other notes. In spite of the strategic challenges the charter presented, Hale believed that if their movement became morally corrupt then there was no point in replacing one tyrant with another. Several of his officers chaffed under such restrictions but Hale would not budge and admonished anyone who challenged them. Hale worked himself into the ground trying to establish their power-base, establishing secure lines of communication between UIF units and most importantly a effective intelligence network of spies and informants; scouting for innie-sympathetic civilians, soldiers, police officers, and spaceship captains who would be vital to their survival. However despite their recent success, their movement was stumbling. Most of their forces were not very experienced if at all and UNSC counterattacks as part of Operation: TREBUCHET began to beat back their forces. Hale was familiar with UNSC strategy and worked to stay one step ahead of them and keep from being boxed in, moving their headquarters as frequently as possible and tried to keep flexible, but his options were limited. Fortunately for the UIF and Hale, other rebel groups had noticed their activities on New Tyre and one in particular reached out to their struggling comrades-in-arms, the United Rebel Front. While a fairly new player on New Tyre, elements of the URF having been active on the planet for several years and they had become more prominent in tandem with the Eridanus Rebellion. Now the URF had been consolidating considerable strength and had been organizing and arming other rebel movements under them across the Outer Colonies.Hale met with the URF's commanding officer on New Tyre, Colonel Jacobs Keller, to discuss possibilities of cooperation and alliance. Meeting aboard the URF destroyer, Lafayette, the talks went wonderfully as the URF displayed full interest in working with the UIF. The two factions allied with each-other to fight the UNSC and free New Tyre under an independent self-rule. Road to Victory Their alliance with the URF with out a doubt saved the UIF as their situation became stable for the first time in months. Together the two factions made great strides on the planet . On request from Hale, Keller sent soldiers to help train UIF recruits and organized an effective training regime in exchange for assistance in their operations. With support for his movement growing and their ranks expanding, Hale decided it was time to re consolidate their position and began construction of their new headquarters, Camp Ticonderoga, hidden in the old titanium mines near New Tyzena. By 2519 their popularity was on the rise and their ranks had swelled from a few thousand to nearly twenty thousand. Emboldened by their success, several of Hale's lieutenants encouraged him to take the offensive. Hale knew they still did not have enough forces to make a big push, but came up with a plan to become a severe thorn in the UNSC's side. Hale knew that Insurrectionists with a space borne forces and star ships proved a serious threat to the UNSC, such as the Callisto Incident or the Bellicose. From the start Hale had been to drawing up plans to steal UNSC warships and kicked their revolution into overdrive and tip the strategic balance of power in their favor. In 2520, Hale would launch a daring operation to capture a UNSC frigate. After months of maneuvering Hale had all the pieces set. Several Navy ships patrolled the system, one of which was the UNSC Gungnir. As she patrolled the out rim of the system a UIF agent sabotaged the Gungnir's fusion reactor and the ship was left adrift. After almost an hour adrift the reactors still were not repaired, partly due to the efforts of the agent. At that time that a civilian freighter passed by and to answer their hails. What the crew of the Gungnir that the "civilian freighter" was actually full of Insurrectionist soldiers. Once docked the boarders swiftly stormed the bridge and over-powered the crew. Those who surrendered were spared and jettisoned in escape pods before the rebels made off with their prize. Once safe they ripped out and replaced the computers and renamed the ship, UIF Vercingetorix after the ancient Gallic King who rebelled against the Romans. With the Vercingetorix as his new flagship and mobile headquarters, Hale decided to pull of one last move. He took the ship and flew it right over New Tyzena in open defiance, flying her new colors as a message to both the UNSC and the people of New Tyre; The United Independence Front is on the rise. Atrocities and Doubts The Insurrections made quite some headway over the next year, with popular support growing some regions were declared firmly rebel territory, still Hale did not break from his strategies knowing full well the dangers on being too confidant and being a too large a target. But where the trouble would come from was not the UNSC, but from their fellow rebels. Despite the seeming camaraderie between the two factions, the two clearly had different methods. While the UIF stuck to direct raids on solely military targets, the URF used terrorist tactics, bombings and less reputable methods. While nominally still allies in a common cause, this came into conflict with Hale's idealism. In their many meetings, Hale spoke to Keller about his methods, trying to avoid conflict with his fellow rebels while hoping to sway him away from causing more collateral damage. At this time Hale still had hope for his ideal and pure revolution, without infighting and factionalism. The talks with Keller and other members of the URF were always smooth, some speaking to him with respect to his work in trying to liberate New Tyre. In one event, Hale passionately argued that using "terrorist tactics" would only break the people's faith in their revolution. After moment of consideration, seeming convinced, Keller assured Hale that he would see what he can do. But his faith in Keller was misplaced. Despite Keller's assurances, the bombings and continued and people were more and more getting caught in the crossfire. If nothing, their frequency and scale almost seemed to escalate. One incident where a bus full of students was caught in a firebombing left Hale seething. For the first time in years he was irrational with rage, Hale stormed up to Keller and demanded an explanation. Keller calmly replied that he was making efforts, but restraining his many sub-commanders and disparate cells was not easy. The Insurrection on New Tyre had also begun attracting the attention of profiteers, merchants of death had found a new market in the civil conflict, selling weapons to not only rebels but other unaligned groups. Weapons were flooding the black market and all sorts of criminals and lowlives were now increasingly armed and dangerous, many fighting under the claim of being revolutionaries. Some were also rebels, radicals unaligned with either the UIF or URF but no better than gangs. With UNSC forces focused on the rebels, these extremists had considerably more freedom to act as they will. Even worse would come from the most unexpected source of them all, his own men. The Korae Downtown Massacre would go down in Tyrian history in infamy. Since the beginning one of Hale's biggest struggles as a leader he found was restraining his own men, keeping his more zealous men in line to prevent disasters. As their ranks swelled over the years, many people with personal grudges against the UNSC had flocked to the UIF for the chance for revenge. Even less savory folk had seeped into their ranks, men with no idealism, out for profit or even the enjoyment; Criminals, thugs, and radicals. This came to a boil on May 14th of 2521, UNSC Army reinforcements were arriving at a spaceport and the UIF planned a high profile strike against them to decimate them and strike a devastating blow to enemy morale. What Hale and the rest of the UIF higher-ups planned was to wait for the soldiers to leave the spaceport in their convoy and then catch them in a crossfire. This would allow for the maximum devastation and minimal collateral damage that Hale preferred. However the troops on the ground were of a zealous bunch, and had much different idea. Without orders they invaded the spaceport and attacked the troopers as they exited their transport ship. Catching the UNSC completely by surprise,they inflicted grievous losses on the UNSC's troops, but at the same time inflicted no less than the wholesale slaughter of dozens if not hundreds of innocent bystanders were caught in the crossfire. Hale was horrified at this bloodbath and could not believe that it was perpetrated by his own men. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Operation: CURVEBALL Skirmish over New Tyre Operation: ROUNDHOUSE Covenant Invasion The Enemy of my Enemy Hale had a momentous decision to make. He could let the UNSC handle it alone. But should they fail he would have wrought the destruction of his home. The destruction of and the death of Noah flashed in his mind. Or he could aid his enemies and save New Tyre, but it would mean forsaking the revolution he has fought for so long. After agonizing minutes of weighing everything he sighed and made his decision. He opened communications with the UNSC Admiral and offered his assistance and demanded to meet with him. Understandably his men did not take this well. Many of Hale's officers were outraged and railed against this calling it an act of betrayal to aid their long time enemy. Words like "traitor" and "turncoat" were thrown around. But Hale still held the support from a great portion of his men. The more rational supported his decision, including his second in command and friend, Lt. Golding. Hale spoke to the dissidents about the true magnitude of the situation citing what happened on Harvest, Second Base, Green Hills, and Bliss, that each one of them was razed by the enemy that they were now fighting and that if they are not stopped then New Tyre would share their fate. The dissidents, lead by Lieutenant Lance Millers demanded that they use this opportunity to rally the people and overthrow the UNSC. UIF command descended into fierce arguments and barely controlled aggression. At the end of his patience, for the first time Hale snapped at his men and silenced them. He ranted that they would achieve nothing and unless they, fellow humans, pulled together to stop the invaders, or else New Tyre would burn, everyone would die, and everything they worked for would be for nothing. For now Lt. Millers backed off and seemed to accept this Resolving himself, Nathaniel contacted Admiral Colt and demanded to meet with him face-to-face to discuss plans. As a sign of good faith, Hale anncounced that he would take a Pelican to the UNSC flagship, Terra Firma, unarmed. Lt. Naston urged against this but Hale was determined to show the UNSC his honesty and his resolve. Operation: AXEKICK Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Appearance Category:Characters Category:Insurrection Category:Insurrectionists Category:Humans Category:DirgeOfCerberus111